Structural studies are in progress, concerned with minor components of the streptovaricin complex, with the polyene antibiotics hamycin, aureofungin, vacidin A, partricin, candimycin and eurocidin, with the peptide antibiotics berninamycin, antiamoebin, emerimicin, zervamicin, and minor components of the bacitracin complex, and with scopafungin. Biosynthetic studies are concerned with the aminocyclitol antibiotics neomycin, spectinomycin and streptomycin, with the diazaanthracene antibiotic nybomycin, with the ansamycin antibiotics geldanamycin and streptovaricin, and with pactamycin and lomofungin. Synthetic efforts involve neomycin, strepto-varicin and nybomycin. Bibliographic references: K.L. Rinehart, Jr., W.M. J. Knoll, K. Kakinuma, F.J. Antosz, I.C. Paul, A.H.-J. Wang, F. Reusser, L.H. Li, and W.C. Krueger, "Atropisomeric Streptovaricins," J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 198 (1975). J.S. Horoszewicz, K.L. Rinehart, Jr., S.S. Leong, and W.A. Carter, "Antivirion Effects of Pure Streptovaricins and Fractionated Streptovaricin Complex Against Friend Virus," Antimicrob. Agents Chemother., Z, 281 (1975).